Confused Hearts
by EmoElmo
Summary: 6 guys, 2 girls WHO TO CHOOSE!
1. Serena's Plan

-:-:-Confused Hearts-:-:-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or any of its characters. But Corinna is my character.  
  
Author Note: Hey! This is my first fic, so I hope its good!! I'm going to try to do my best, but, every author wants to please her audience, so you vote on who Serena and Corinna get to be with!  
  
For Serena:  
  
Darien, Taiki or Seiya  
  
For Corinna:  
  
Andrew, Yaten, or Dimond  
  
".."-talking  
  
'..'-thinking  
  
{..}-author note  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A beautiful blonde watched a smaller girl with blackish with hair streaked with too many colors to count, tossing and turning in her sleep. Then the blonde sighed and got up and went to the bed across the room from hers and gently shook the girl. "Corinna, wake up, I need to talk to you" said the blonde. "What Serena?" the smaller girl mumbled as she sat up. She was as beautiful as her sister, with long black hair that went to her thighs with every color imaginable to mankind. She was very gorgeous toned abs, pale, but still a nice complexion, and a shapely body to match. She was 14, and in 9th grade at Juubean High.  
  
"I just wanted to talk" Serena said, "besides, you were tossing and turning again". "Oh" was the only reply she got. Serena was concerned about her sister. She just recently met her, but she knew that this girl wasn't happy. She was very pale, not to mention distant, but still very beautiful. She was punk/gothic but was a dancer, Corinna was on the best dance team back in America, but she hadn't even gone to school here in Japan yet, she would probably try out for the dance team at school. Corinna was also a wonderful singer, her voice was absolutely amazing. Serena knew so many guys interested in her sister but, Rinna always turned them down, but this time she had a plan. A very good one at that.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sorry its so short, but to make up for it, I'll post another chapter tonight. I'm looking forward to reviews! Even a few flames, lol. Don't forget to vote!! 


	2. They Meet

-:-:-Confused Hearts-:-:-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or any of its characters. But Corinna is my character.  
  
For Serena:  
  
Darien, Taiki or Seiya  
  
For Corinna:  
  
Andrew, Yaten, or Diamond  
  
".."-talking  
  
'..'-thinking  
  
{..}-author note  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Corinna sighed as she put away her journal on her bookshelf and walked over to her dresser and took some clothes out.  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Serena  
  
"I'm going to take a shower" Corinna replied "Besides, we only have an hour and a half before we have to go to school" she said before she walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, ONLY an hour.." Serena mumbled, walking towards Corinna's bookshelf looking around quickly before grabbing the purple tattered book her sister called a journal. As she opened it to the first page a picture of Corinna and a guy who could pass as Andrew's twin brother, fell out. She looked at the picture for a minute and started reading the half torn-out page,   
  
"Today Kyle gave me this journal he said I needed something to write down all my thoughts, so, I guess I'll write in it? Well um, my name is Corinna Alexandria Tuskino, yes I know. Strange last name, well, I'm originally from Japan, but when my mom and dad divorced, my mother took me to America where my mom met Jim. Oh how I hate him. He's always hurting me, yesterday he punched me in the ribs, it hurts to breathe. Only Kyle knows…He's the only one I trust."  
  
"Whoa," Serena gasped but continued reading.  
  
"Kyle is my boyfriend, he has been for 5 years, yeah, I know, since I was 8, cute, isn't it? Lol. Well, here is a bit about me: I am 14, I got to Crescent High {AN: Original isn't it? Lol}. I'm a cheerleader, but my true friends are the punks. I guess that's all I have to say about me, lol, well I've gotta go, Kyle is waiting for me!! Bye"  
  
Serena turned the page and saw a lot of pages missing , then turned her eyes to some really messy writing.  
  
"Jim found my journal, he ripped a lot of the pages out, mom bought me a plane ticket to Japan to live with my dad, I must leave now, I'll write soon."  
  
Serena snapped the book shut as she heard the shower water turn off, she got up and ran to put it back in place then walked to the closet, with the picture of Kyle and Corinna still in her hand. Serena got dressed in her black capris and a green tank top with her black and silver sandals, then she did her hair in a braid and put some makeup on and met Corinna in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, enjoy your shower?" asked Serena  
  
"yeah" Rinna replied  
  
"Well, I was wondering, Corinna, it would really mean a lot to me if you came to the arcade with me and met some friends of mine after school"  
  
After a moment Corinna answered, "yes"  
  
"Ok" said Serena, "we gotta get going"  
  
They grabbed their bags and walked out the door. {AN: I'm making this story so that, Amy, Mina, Raye, and Lita, don't know each other, because I can} But soon they were stopped by the most disgusting sight of Mina and Raye flirting with Darien Shields, the most popular boy in school, and not to mention, Serena's ex-boyfriend, she dumped Darien because, well, talking to him, is like talking to wall paper.  
  
"Hey Serena" Darien said walking up to her "decided o go back out with me yet?"  
  
Serena kept walking with a confused Corinna behind her.  
  
"Does that mean yes?" He yelled confused  
  
-----------  
  
Once in the courtyard Serena found her favorite tree and sat by it.  
  
"Who was he?" Corinna asked still confused as she sat across from her sister.  
  
Corinna was wearing a black low cut halter top with cherries on it and a black skirt with chains hanging from it, knee high boots, and fishnet hose. Her long hair was down but selected bits of her hair was curled.  
  
"My ex-boyfriend, Darien, stay away from him, he's bad news he-"Serena was saying but was interrupted by 5 handsome boys.  
  
"Hey Sere" Seiya said as Taiki, Yaten, Diamond, and Andrew approached and just as Taiki gave Seiya a dirty look and each boy sat on one side of Serena.  
  
"Who's your friend" Asked Diamond, eyeing Corinna's outfit.  
  
"Um, guys meet my sister, Corinna" Serena stated timidly, "Corinna, This is Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Diamond, and Andrew" she said pointing to all of them.  
  
Corinna eventually loosed up and the day went by a lot faster, she had all 7 classes with Yaten, and Andrew, who we already getting ready to fight over her and 6 out of the 7 with Diamond,, Taiki, Seiya, and Darien had all 7 classes with Serena too, and before they all knew it, they were on their way to the arcade with our dear friend Yaten giving Corinna a piggy back ride. As they walk through the electronic door and sat at a booth with Yaten, Corinna, and Diamond on one side, Seiya, Serena, and Taiki on the other, but poor Andrew had to start his shift.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\Andrew's P.O.V.//////////  
  
'Damn Diamond, Damn Yaten…Gosh she's so pretty. Such pretty lavender eyes. She smells so good, she has the beauty of a rose. ROSES! That's it!!! I'll buy her roses, send them to her house, and pose as a 'secret admirer' Hahaha that will show them for messing with MY girl!' he thought as he smirked and wiped off the counter top  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hope it was good! Please review! I wanna know whatcha think 


	3. Roses

-:-:-Confused Hearts-:-:-  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing!! Wow! My first day with it and already 3 reviews! ^_~  
  
As for the couples:  
  
Serena:  
  
Darien:3  
  
Seiya:0  
  
Taiki:0  
  
Poor Taiki and Seiya!!! *As Elmo realizes, she has NEVER read a Taiki/Serena story!!* lol  
  
And as for Corinna:  
  
Andrew:1  
  
Diamond:0  
  
Yaten:0  
  
Onward with my story!!!!!!!!!! VOTE PEOPLE!!!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The next morning Corinna woke up with a gasp as she saw roses of every color surrounding her, and a grinning Serena in the doorway.  
  
"Did you do this" Corinna asked timidly  
  
"No, but I know who did!!!" Serena said in a sing-song tone.  
  
"Who? They are so beautiful.." 'Why would anyone do anything like this for me?'  
  
"Why don't you read the note?"  
  
"What note" Corinna asked as Serena pointed to a note taped to a box of chocolate that was held in the arms of a HUGE stuffed bear. Corinna opened the note and started reading…  
  
"Dear Sweet, Beautiful Corinna,  
  
I've watched you from a far.. And already I am mesmerized by your beauty. Your angelic voice.. Your beautiful laughter, and your graceful, but greatly shaped figure. Please, meet me in the south rose gardens in the park at 7:00p.m. wear something formal.  
  
Love;  
  
Your Secret Admirer"  
  
The room was silenced as they both reread the letter in their mind when Serena broke the silence.  
  
"What are you waiting for!? Lets go shopping and get you ready for tonight!! Serena yelled as she dragged Corinna out of the room.  
  
-At the mall-  
  
After stopping at Rave, 5-7-9, and Gadzooks, they finally reached Charlotte Russe, and found the PERFECT outfit. It was a black corset sleeveless top, with purple laces going up the front and a scoop neck with A LOT of cleavage, but still classy, and a black skirt that went mid-thigh. Along with it she got a silver choker with silver dangling stars.  
  
'Now for her makeup' Serena thought.  
  
They went home and Corinna showered and then they started on her makeup, with her already tanned face, she didn't need any bronzer or powder so Serena started with her eyes. Carefully applying her eye shadow, it was a smooth reddish pink with sparkles that looked amazing with her lavender eyes. Then Serena carefully applied some dark purple eye liner and then started to work on her hair. She braided her sisters hair in two French braids on each side and sent her to the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
No later than Serena sent Corinna to get dressed did the phone start to ring. Sere then went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Serena spoke into the phone.  
  
"Hey.. Sere.. Before you hang up on me.. I want to apologize for my actions earlier this month.. Please forgive me, and let me repay you by taking you out to dinner." The voice said  
  
"D-Darien?" She stuttered nervously  
  
"Please Bunny?" Darien begged  
  
'Oh no.. what should I do?!' she panicked  
  
"Give him another chance" Corinna whispered for the doorway, which who might I add, looked stunning.  
  
"Sure Darien.. I'll meet you at the Crown at 7:30. I've gotta go drop off my sister" She spoke into the phone  
  
-In the car-  
  
"Thanks for the ride, sis." Corinna said as she shut the car door and walked towards the south rose gardens. She found her way in and stood by a beautiful cherry blossom tree as she heard a shy voice from behind…  
  
"Hey Corinna."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Cliffhanger!! Don't worry though! I'm just going to go take a shower and then I'll be sure to come back and write another chapter!!!  
  
Bye for now!!  
  
-x-EmoElmo-x- 


End file.
